In various types of hearing aids including receiver-in-the-ear (RITE) and behind-the-ear (BTE) models an ear wax filter is mounted on the tip that is inserted into the ear canal. An earpiece is usually mounted on top of the filter and attach to a mini-fit interface.
The earwax filter will gradually be filled with ear wax over time. Hereby, the acoustical performance of the hearing aid will gradually decrease or in some situations the ear wax filter will clog, whereby the hearing aid will be unfit for use.
The prior art filters are so small that they need to be attached to the tip by using a tool. In order to insert a prior art filter into a hearing aid, the hearing aid needs to clamp harder on the filter than the tool, to which the filter is attach to. Thus, leaving the ear wax filter in the hearing aid. Some hearing aid users experience that the hearing aid fails to clamp sufficiently to the ear wax filter over time. Since the ear wax filter interface gets worn and oily from ear wax, the hearing aid users are encouraged to change the ear wax filters themselves. But ear wax filter change can be very challenging for many hearing aid users.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a hearing aid provided with an ear wax filter that is easier to change by the hearing aid user.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a hearing aid having an ear wax filter that is easy to change for a hearing aid user.